poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Star Trek
Pooh's Adventures of Star Trek (2009) is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover made by Shadow101815. It is the eleventh film in the Winnie the Pooh/Star Trek saga and is a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Stark Trek: Nemesis. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 2233, the Federation starship USS Kelvin is investigating a "lightning storm" in space. A Romulan ship, the Narada, emerges from the storm and attacks the Kelvin. Narada 's first officer, Ayel, demands that the Kelvin 's Captain Robau come aboard to negotiate a truce. Once aboard, Robau is questioned about the current stardate and an "Ambassador Spock", whom he professes not to know. Narada 's commander, Nero, kills him, and continues his attack on the Kelvin. George Kirk, the Kelvin 's first officer, orders the ship's personnel, including his pregnant wife Winona, to evacuate the ship while he pilots the Kelvin on a collision course with the Narada, as the auto-pilot function has been damaged. At the cost of his life, Kirk ensures Winona's survival as she gives birth to James T. Kirk. In 2250, on the planet Vulcan, a young Spock is accepted to join the Vulcan Science Academy. Realizing that the Academy views his human mother Amanda Grayson (Winona Ryder) as a "disadvantage", he decides to join Starfleet instead. On Earth, Kirk becomes a reckless but intelligent young adult. In 2255, after a bar fight with Starfleet cadets accompanying Nyota Uhura, Kirk meets Captain Christopher Pike who encourages him to enlist in Starfleet Academy where Kirk meets and befriends the cynical doctor Leonard McCoy. Three years later, Commander Spock accuses Kirk of cheating during his Kobayashi Maru simulation. Kirk argues that cheating was acceptable in this context because the simulation had been designed to be unbeatable. The disciplinary hearing is interrupted by a distress signal from Vulcan. With the primary fleet out of range, the cadets are mobilized. McCoy and Kirk board Pike's ship, the Enterprise. Realizing that the "lightning storm" being observed on Vulcan is similar to the one that occurred at the time of his birth, Kirk breaks protocol to convince Pike that the distress signal is a trap. Enterprise arrives at Vulcan to find the fleet destroyed and the Narada drilling into Vulcan's core. The Narada attacks the Enterprise and Pike surrenders, delegating command of the ship to Spock and promoting Kirk to first officer. Kirk, Hikaru Sulu, and Chief Engineer Olson perform a space jump56 onto the drilling platform. Olson is killed but Kirk and Sulu disable the drill. Despite their efforts, Nero launches "red matter" into the core, forming an artificial black hole that destroys the planet. Spock rescues the Vulcan high council and his father Sarek, though his mother dies by falling when they were trying to beam them all on the ship. As the Narada moves toward Earth, Nero tortures Pike to gain access to Earth's defense codes. Spock maroons Kirk on Delta Vega after attempting mutiny. Kirk encounters an older Spock, who explains that he and Nero are from 129 years in the future. In that future, Romulus was threatened by a supernova. Spock's attempt to use "red matter" to create an artificial black hole and consume the supernova was too late, and Nero's family perished along with the planet. Narada and Spock's vessel were caught in the black hole, sending them back in time. Nero stranded Spock on Delta Vega to watch Vulcan's destruction as revenge for failing to save Romulus. Reaching a Starfleet outpost, Kirk and the elder Spock meet Montgomery Scott. With the elder Spock's help, Kirk and Scott beam onto the Enterprise. Following the elder Spock's advice, Kirk provokes younger Spock into attacking him, forcing Spock to recognize that he is emotionally compromised and relinquish command to Kirk. After talking with Sarek, Spock decides to help Kirk. While Enterprise hides itself within the gas clouds of Titan, Kirk and Spock beam aboard the Narada. Kirk fights with Nero and Ayel, killing the latter and rescuing Pike while Spock uses the elder Spock's ship to destroy the drill. Spock leads the Narada away from Earth and sets his ship to collide with Nero's ship. Enterprise arrives and beams Kirk, Pike, and Spock aboard. The older Spock's ship and the Narada collide, igniting the "red matter". Kirk offers Nero help to escape, but Nero refuses, and he and the Narada are consumed in a black hole. On Earth, Kirk is promoted to the rank of Captain and given command of the Enterprise, while Pike is promoted to Rear Admiral. Spock encounters his older self. Having selected a planet for the surviving Vulcans to colonize, the older Spock persuades his younger self to continue serving in Starfleet, encouraging him to do what feels right instead of what is logical. Spock remains in Starfleet and becomes first officer under Kirk's command. Enterprise goes to warp as the elder Spock speaks the "where no one has gone before" monologue in voice over. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Genie, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Lilo Pelekai, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Ed, Edd, Eddy, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket, Pete, the Crime Empire, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith will guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Star Trek: Into Darkness. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Films dedicated to Anton Yelchin Category:Winnie the Pooh/Star Trek Saga